Titanfall: The Fall Of Echo Squad
by lolgame234
Summary: A squad of IMC pilots are on a mission to retrive a package that echo squad lost. Tough it's not as easy as it sounds... chapter 3 out!
1. Chapter 1 The landing

Chapter:1

The landing

Jack walked onto the aircraft. He looked around and saw three other pilots also boarding the aircraft. As soon as he sat down the aircraft started to move upward and all the doors closed. One of the pilots named Lewis also known as "The assassin" (Because he uses a strider with a railgun) sat and fiddled with his R-101C Carbine and one of the other pilots named Oliver also known as "The recruit" (Because he's new) Sat and looked scared. And Jacob known as "The Tank" (Because he always uses an ogre) Sat and sharped his knife. Lastly, jack also known as "The hunter" (because he could blend in everywhere even in an ogre) sat and cleaned his helmet. Suddenly their squad leader named Garrus walked into the troop compartment from the cockpit and sat down. "Okay here's the plan" Said Garrus "Alpha squad is waiting for us down at the LZ they are just distraction while we find the package Echo squad lost and maybe some survivors from Echo squad" Jack remembered Echo squad because his sister was the leader of that squad. He started to run scenarios in his head when suddenly he heard Lewis yell "JACK SNAP OUT OF IT!" Jack looked at Lewis and said "What?" "We're almost there so get ready," Said Lewis. Jack put his helmet on and reloaded his R-101C Carbine. Suddenly an alarm went off "Shit they have a lock on us" Said the aircraft-pilot. A loud explosion was heard… They were hit and was losing altitude suddenly the aircraft hit the ground…

* * *

Author's note: Hello sorry that this chapter is not very long at all the reason why is because i wanted a chapter where i could introcuce the setting of the story. If you find any error's with my grammer in this story then please tell me i won't mind: If you want to do a read of it and put it on youtube then tell me and put the link to your youtube channel (I don't think anyone is going to read this but thats just what i think)


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter:2

Awakening

Jack woke up in a burning wreak. He saw scattered body parts everywhere. He thought that his squad was dead until he heard a "JACK OVER HERE!" Jack looked around looking for the source of the sound. He finally found it. He started to walk over to the rear end of the aircraft. There he saw his whole squad except their leader "Where is Garrus and where the hell is alpha squad?" Asked Jack "Dead along with the pilot and alpha squad was found and killed we know that because of all the bodies scattered around with alpha squad marking" replied Jacob "Who's going to lead us now?" Asked Oliver "The second in command also known as Jack" Said Lewis "Wait me?" Said jack "Yes you're the one to lead us" said Lewis

"Okay first things first we need to find our gear and a working radio since mine broke during the so called landing" Said jack "Aye aye sir" said Oliver and then they all started to walk over to the craft "Over here!" yelled Jacob "Yeah?" Said jack

"I found our equipment… and Garrus" Said Jacob. Garrus was laying on the ground with no legs only his arms. Jack checked his pulse "H-H-H-He's still alive!" Jack grabbed the nearest helmet and put it on. Using the helmet coms, he called for a medic vac. As the ship arrived they all boarded the ship as they sat down a radio message arrived from commander "You need to finish the mission" "Fine tough on one condition. That we get our titans" Jack replied "Fine tough we have to use ships to get them to your location because if we don't they will notice the titanfall signatures" said the commander "I don't care how they arrive I just need them okay?" Replied jack. They all got off the medical transport ship "Okay we need to clear the area so our titans can land without anyone noticing" "Okay" Said everyone while putting their helmets on "Why do I get the helmet with the broken radio?" Asked Oliver "Because you're the recruit and recruits need to know how to survive things like broken equipment and besides you have the same model of helmet as jack and as IMC rules say the commander comes first unless otherwise noted," said Lewis "Yeah I guess your right" Said Oliver "I am right" Lewis replied. They found a nice spot near some trees where they could hide until their titans would arrive. Later Jack was out looking for the package… and Echo team. Suddenly he heard some militia troops. He turned on cloak and hid behind a rock just to be sure. He went up behind one of the troops and took the soldiers smart pistol. He pressed the button to lock on to the targets and pulled the trigger. And where three militia pilots were standing and talking where now three bodies. He took off one of the pilots helmets. Under the helmet was a boy not older than nineteen "Poor kid could have done more than being a terrorist in his lifetime" said jack to himself. Jack looked to the left and saw a downed titan. A stryder equipped with an arc cannon. Jack looked at the down titan and saw an insignia with two golden wings. Jack knew that this was his sisters' titan. He ran over and opened the door into the cockpit. Suddenly he was laying on the ground with and LMG to his head "Who are you?" Asked Clover "It's me… Your brother" "J-j-j-jack?" Said Clover "Yes" Said jack taking his helmet off. Jack suddenly felt a pressure in his back as his sister hugged him. Suddenly they heard a noise from a militia soldier "Run" Said jack turning cloak on. Jack reached the crew contacting the Commander of the operation "We need another titan" said jack "Why?" Said the commander "Because the leader of Echo team is still alive and with us right now and her titan is a wreck to say the least" "Fine" Said the commander "tough it will take longer time for all of the titans to arrive so you'll have to set up a camp…"

* * *

 **Authers note**

 **Im very proud of this chapter because it's longer and better than chapter:1**

 **Chapter:3 is on its way so i hope you enjoy this chapter until it comes out (It won't be as long as this one)**

 **If you have any questions (Not just how do you come up with the chapters etc.) then feel free to P.M them too me and i will answer them in the authers note section of the page**

 **And as always if you find any grammatical errors then feel free to tell me i won't be angry**


	3. Chapter 3 The invasion

Chapter:3

The Invasion

They had finally put up the camp. Clover was cleaning her LMG "Soo where's your team?" Asked Oliver "Dead or captured" Said Clover not looking at Oliver. Oliver was about to say, something before jack interrupted "So where is the package?" "It's in their base tough I don't think that they have opened it yet" Said Clover "Okay" Said jack. Lewis walked over and said "I'm going to go to sleep good night" "Okay good night" Said Jack and Clover at the same time "I'm going to go hit the hay too" Said Clover "Okay good night"

Jack was sitting alone on a tree stump with his wingman looking at the sky. A few minutes later, he got up and went over to his tent. As he entered the tent, he pressed open button, the suit opened up, and he took it off. He opened his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Jack woke up to the sound of engines. He put his armour on as fast as he could. He grabbed his carbine and ran out where he saw a dropship. Suddenly he heard a message from his helmet "TITANS GET YOUR TITANS HERE" Said the voice "Ha ha ha very funny" Said jack. The titans were lowered down to the ground. Jack and co ran over to their titans. Jack jumped in his Atlas equipped with a 40mm cannon "Okay here is the plan Lewis you will give support from higher ground. Clover and I are going directly into the place where the package is. Oliver and Jacob you're going to give support when we move in and out when we have the package I will mark the extraction zone now does everyone know what they are doing?" Said Jack "Yes sir!" yelled everyone "Okay let's go!" Said jack.

They began to move when they got a message from their commander, "We have some good news we have some spare cloak drones from our latest assault against a militia mining operation we'll send them right now they should help you quite a bit" "Thank you sir" Said jack. As the drones arrived, they all began to move out.

They arrived at the base "Okay I want everyone to give a 100% to this mission okay?" "Yes sir" said Oliver tough no one else said anything. Lewis jumped out of his titan to look for the best place to snipe as he found one. He ran back to the titan and jumped in the and ran to the sniper position "Sniper in position" Said Lewis "Roger" Said jack. Jack and co arrived at the main gates

"You guys ready?" Said Jacob "Yes" replied Clover. The crew stormed the through the gates. A message from command arrived "We have to pull the drones out of the operation we need to use them for hiding our troops that will assist you when you make your run to the extraction zone" "Roger that sir" Said jack.

Suddenly an ogre stood in front of them shooting "I'll take this one" Jacob said storming towards the titan he pushed it into a fuel tank and it exploded "JACOB!" Jack screamed as he saw his best friend's titan exploded. Jack looked to the sky and didn't see Jacob. Jack ran towards the entrance screaming "FOR JACOB!" As they entered the facility Jack shot a stryder in the arm blowing it off. And then he ran over and hit it it with a fist. And then hit it again this time he pulled the pilot out. As he was holding the pilot with the titans hand he jumped out of his titan and landed on the arm. He walked over to the hand with the militia pilot. Jack then grabbed his knife and slit his throat. "That's for Jacob you son of a bitch" Said Jack. He then proceeded to jump into his titan again and continue the mission...

* * *

 **Authors n** **ote**

 **Hello it's me again i have some news that i want to share**

 **First of all. Im working on a mass effect FanFiction it takes place after mass effect 3 tough i won't spoil to much**

 **And im also working on a fnaf FanFiction**

 **Before i end this i just want to say thanks to those who follows this story it means alot to me welp thats all i have to say**


End file.
